fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 2
Hoofdstuk 2: Farmai's probleem Khaelen zag het dorp in de verte al, het was iets groter dan hij had verwacht en, zoals alle boerendorpjes in Centria, omringd door akkers en velden. Het deed hem denken aan het dorpje waar hij vroeger woonde, een lange tijd geleden. Toen hielp hij zijn vader nog op de akkers, hoewel hij altijd al had gedroomd om ridder te worden. Maar hij had er ook slechte herinneringen…Zijn vader was er gestorven en hij werd een wees. Een ridder genaamd Xero ontfermde zich over Khaelen en trainde hem tot ridder. Khaelen beschouwde hem als een tweede vader. Hij zuchtte. Toen ik nog leerling was, was alles veel makkelijker. Ik moest zelf geen moeilijke beslissingen nemen of alles alleen oplossen…Nee, ik heb Xero niet meer nodig, of iemand anders. Ik ben zo ver gekomen nadat ik een ridder werd, ik kan dit alleen oplossen! Khaelen zag dat hij naast de akkers reed, hij naderde het dorp. Plotseling keek hij verbaasd naar de akkers, op sommige plekken stonden er in de plaats van gewassen alleen nog maar kleine graanstoppels of kapotte plantjes, terwijl het oogstseizoen nog niet eens begonnen was. Wat is hier aan de hand? Bliksem galoppeerde het dorp binnen. Khaelen werd opgewacht door enkele mensen in boerenkledij, een stalknecht bracht zijn paard naar een stal. Een man die ietwat chiquere kleren droeg, stapte naar voor. Waarschijnlijk is dat de burgermeester van dit dorp. Hij had bruin haar, een gebruinde huid en een mollige buik met gespierde armen van al het werk op zijn boerderij. Hij glimlachte en zei: “Heer Khaelen, welkom in ons mooie dorp: Farmai!” “Zeg maar gewoon Khaelen,” onderbrak Khaelen hem. Dat klonk misschien vriendelijk, maar Khaelen wou gewoon niet aan zijn kwijtgeraakte riddertitel denken. De burgermeester ging verder: “Natuurlijk hee-, ik bedoel Khaelen. Ik ben Alexander, de burgermeester van dit dorp. We hoorde dat u ons kwam helpen met ons…probleem…” Khaelen knikte, “We zijn heel vereerd dat u ons wilt helpen, zelfs tot hier hebben we van uw heldendaden gehoord. De criminele bende in Centria die u eigenhandig hebt opgespoord, dat je koning Phillippos hebt gered van een beer tijdens een jachtpartij,…” Khaelen luisterde trots naar zijn daden, maar toen bedacht hij waarom hij hier ook alweer was. “Kunnen we alstublieft ter zake komen?” Alexander antwoordde verrast: “Maar natuurlijk. U logeert bij mij thuis. Laten we eerst uw spullen naar daar brengen. U zult wel honger hebben? Mijn vrouw heeft iets klaargemaakt voor u, daarna zullen we het hebben over ons probleem.” Khaelen volgde Alexander over het veld. Er waren ook nog twee andere dorpbewoners meegekomen, ze droegen fakkels. Hij keek naar de hemel, de zon was nog niet onder, maar binnen ongeveer een uur wel. Alexander wees naar de kapotte plantjes “Ze zijn opgegeten door beesten.” Khaelen bukte naast de gewassen. Hoewel zijn boeren leven al lang voorbij was, zag hij duidelijk dat de plantjes waren opgegeten. “Door welk beest denk je.” Alexander hield een kapotte plant vast. “We vermoedde ratten,” verklaarde hij, “maar dan moeten het er wel heel veel zijn. Of misschien zijn het grotere dieren.” Khaelen ging rechtstaan. “Weet je waar ze zich overdag verstoppen?” vroeg hij. Alexander wees naar een heuvel een beetje verderop en antwoordde: “Daar is de ingang van een oude steenkoolmijn. Ik denk dat ze daar zitten.” Khaelen glimlachte. “Dan zullen we ze eens een bezoekje brengen.” Het groepje wandelde de tunnel binnen. “Is deze tunnel stabiel?” vroeg Khaelen die zich niet helemaal op zijn gemak voelde. Alexander keek achterom “Ik vermoed van wel,” zei hij. Wat een geruststelling. Het plafond van de tunnel werd ondersteunt door enkel houten pilaren en hier en daar stonden nog bakken met een beetje steenkool in. Het was heel donker, dus maar goed dat die twee boeren fakkels bij hadden. Plotseling hoorde Khaelen gepiep voor hem. Een beest kwam uit de duisternis tevoorschijn en sprong met zijn bek open op de benen van Alexander af. Hij zou erin gebeten hebben als Khaelen het beest niet snel had doorboort met zijn zwaard. De burgemeester deed geschrokken een paar stappen naar achter. “Da-dat is geen rat.” Stotterde hij. Khaelen keek naar het dode dier. Het had de bouw van een rat, maar dan veel groter, bijna zo groot als een bever en zijn vacht was donkergroen. “Een Grieper,” antwoordde hij. Griepers waren ratten die door Dessraanse tovenaars waren betovert en gebruikt werden in de tweede en derde Alraanse-Dessraanse oorlog. In die oorlogen aten de ratten de gewassen van Alraanse boeren op en hierdoor verhongerde vele Alraanen. Ze werden nog maar zelden gezien in Alran, maar als ze gezien werden, was dat meestal geen goed teken. “We gaan verder,” zei Khaelen, “Ik wil zien hoeveel er zijn. Ik ga voorop.” Hij wandelde verder en kwam uit op een grote ruimte. Er stonden nog enkele bakken vol met steenkool. De kamer werd ondersteunt door houten pilaren. Hij hoorde weer gepiep. Uit gaten in de muren kwamen Griepers op hun afgestormd. Vijf, nee tien, nee twintig,…Khaelen verstijfde. ''Het zijn er zo veel. ''Hij zwaaide met zijn zwaard in het rond en kon enkele Griepers doden, maar er bleven er maar bijkomen. Naast hem zwaaide één van de boeren met zijn fakkel naar de beesten, deze liepen bang van hem weg. Khaelen keek hem verbaasd aan. ''Ze zijn bang van vuur. ''“Geef een fakkel aan mij en ren weg!” riep Khaelen naar het groepje achter hem. De boer gaf hem zijn fakkel en liep snel naar de uitgang van de mijn. Khaelen volgde hen, terwijl hij met de fakkel achter zich zwaaide. De Griepers volgden hen op een afstandje. Khaelen smeet de fakkel voor de ingang van de grot en begon weg te sprinten. Het groepje stopte pas toen ze zich op ongeveer 100 meter afstand van het dorp bevonden. Khaelen zag dat de Griepers hen niet meer volgde. Alexander hijgde vermoeid en keek hem bang aan. “Zo’n grote groep Griepers is waarschijnlijk al decennia lang niet meer waargenomen. Hoe gaan we hen wegkrijgen?” zei hij. “Ik bedenk wel iets.” Stelde Khaelen hem gerust. Maar was dat wel waar? Hoe zou hij ooit die beesten wegkrijgen uit die mijn? *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal